My Life Defeats the Pupose
by fairymargarita
Summary: Draco's dead, Hermoine's dead and a few others... did they all live miserable lives or is someone doing this to them? Rated PG-13(language mostly). Completed.
1. Pt I

I unfortunately do not own Draco, Harry, Mudblood, Weasel, Crabbe, Goyle, Snape, Lucius or Dumbledore, they belong to J.K. Rowling (but I will not stop from trying to own Draco/Tom :wink wink:.)  
  
Cut, run, pull. Physical pain feels very good. Takes away the emotional clouds in my meaningless life. Razors are by far the best thing made by man, so are ropes, the doorway away from it all.  
  
I do think Mudblood suspects something though; she got a pretty good look in Potions this morning. Her brown eyes teared as she shot me a look of sadness. She opened her mouth to say something but Snape brought her attention to him by taking away five house points from Gryffindor.  
  
It seemed like she checked me out a lot. I admit it; it made me feel pretty special. Really special. She tears me down more than smiles at me which usually brings me crawling to my friends' vodka and coke- not the kind you drink either.  
  
Saint Potter's taking a look at me now. He looks scared. Suppose Mudblood told him what she saw earlier. Potter's always trying to ruin me with his stupid scare and fame but I guess I did a pretty good job of that myself. I ruined myself bad.  
  
Dumbledore's examining me now, that old fruit. He's in shock like her never in a million years thought this could happen. Sure "headmaster", bring my father in on this, I'm sure he'd love to see his son.  
  
Dad walked in with a big ass grin on his face. He just looked at me with at a "too bad" and walked out the door. No tears, no "I wish I could've done something", no nothing. Such a wonderful father.  
  
They're all crying now. Even Crabbe and Goyle have joined the party. God, they're just looking at me- not even wondering how I am, not searching for substance, not taking me down. Fuck them, it doesn't bother me either way.  
  
Weasel and Mudblood just showed up. Mudblood has a look of guilt in hr eyes, looking me head to toes. Weasel's just standing there, waiting for someone to pinch him awake from this "awful dream".  
  
"My God," Mudblood whispers as Dumbledore motions Crabbe and Goyle to take me down. She covers up her mouth like those mothers in documentaries on the muggle tele when they find out their son's a homosexual.  
  
Dumbledore's saying a few words. Eat it up old fruitcake, I finally gave in to the curse you always wanted. "Draco's had been a wonderful, active voice in our school." blah blah blah. He looked over me for a moment and he actually had sorrow dripping from his face.  
  
Guess my life defeats the purpose of "Never Commit Teenage Suicide." 


	2. Pt II

A/N: Blah blah I don't own Draco or anyone else but if I did I'd make you all pay to read this.  
  
My Life Defeats the Purpose pt. 2  
  
Wow, a lot of people showed up. Even Mum and Dad. For an hour it was just them and Voldermort. He "blessed" my body and even tried to raise me from the dead. Thank God neither of them worked. I do think Dad wants me to suffer in my afterlife. He expected me to become a Death Eater after I graduated Hogwarts but really I wanted to become a teacher. He's somewhat glad I'm dead. I can tell. He wants me to be a ghost forever and to never be happy. I'll prove him wrong.  
  
Everyone is walking up to my casket now that the priest is finished saying how sweet I was. He obviously didn't know me well. Good God is this funeral depressing. The only one celebrating is Dad of course but I thought more people would be glad I was gone.  
  
Pansy's the first one to walk up. She cupped my icy hands with hers and cried. She's pregnant. I could've been a Dad, a better one than mine could. God do I feel awful. Pansy's always wanted a baby and now she has to raise one without me. This makes me want to kill myself again.  
  
The next person, to my surprise, is Granger. I didn't think she'd show after everything I had done to her. Looking into her eyes tore me apart. She's hurt. Her bottom lip quivered as she tried to speak but it was obvious of what she was going to say.  
  
"Hey there Draco," she managed a smile from her scrunched up red face. "I never realized how hard it is to lose someone until I lost my enemy. I forgive you." She kissed my cheek tenderly and went off. Damn she's beautiful. She straightened her hair nicely to go with her slinky black dress. She forgave me as well. That gave me something to smile about.  
  
Harry's the next one. I sure as bloody hell hope he doesn't kiss me like every else has. He doesn't. Instead he ruffles my hair and slips a note in my pocket. I already know what it says. "See you soon."  
  
Crabbe and Goyle look over me like giants. The smile and take turns punching my stomach. God they're thick, thinking I can feel it. Just as Goyle goes for another one Weasel stops them.  
  
"He just fucking died and you're acting all Mike Tyson on him? Get out of here you wankers!" he yells as the two dumbbells run off like scared puppies. "Sorry about your cronies Malfoy, they're just jealous you don't have to go to Potions class anymore."  
  
I laughed. Holy shit I just laughed at one of Ron Weasley's lame ass jokes! But it was funny I admit. He's not so bad I guess. I wish I could tell him that but I won't be seen for another month. "See you Draco," he lightly and friendly pushes my head into the silky pillow.  
  
After him a bunch of people like Snape and my parents walk by with a sad or fake grin on their face. Ginny Weasley was the last one to stroll on up. She placed a black flower in my hand and kissed me on the forehead. This makes no sense. Everyone that's supposed to miss me is happy and the one's that are supposed to laugh in my face are sad. Why didn't I figure this before?  
  
Now I wish I never had found that rope.  
  
A/N: Okay, this time the story IS finished. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first part and to Pik- I realized that to make people think you have to take away some details that might make it more understanding and to the point. I didn't want you to get it the first time. My friend Trevor read it five times before he finally got it but thanks for the honesty! p.s. Nancy and Rochelle don't cry it's not real! 


	3. Pt III

Pansy's whiping away the excess tears. She's been like this for hours, locked up in my room not speaking to anyone. Receptions are when people are supossed to be together and celebrate their loved one's life. The only celebrating going on is my father corking open a bottle of champagne and my mom drinking with him.   
  
"Can I come in?" Harry's voice travels from outside the door. I didn't know he came but I guess he would come- coming to my funeral and all.   
  
"Yes," I answer the same time Pansy does forgetting that I'm not alive anymore. She pulls her shirt up and uses it as a tissue to get rid of the mascara cradeling her cheeks. Her light brown hair is a mess and she looks like she could use a doctor.   
  
Harry comes in holding something behind his back. I can see it clearer than Pansy can. It's weed. Our old friend and Harry knew it, he caught me once with some in the lavortory at school but never said anything about it.   
  
"Thought this might cheer you up," he handed the rolls to her. Pansy took the plastic wrapping, looked at it for a moment then shoved it back into his hands. He seemed surprise by her force that he stumbled back.   
  
"I can't, I'm pregnant," she sniffled trying not to make eye contact with the brown haired boy in front of her.   
  
"I see," Harry put one arm around her and squeezed carinngly. "Draco'd be proud of you ya know. He loved you with all his heart."   
  
He was right. I did love her with all my heart. So much it pains me thinking about what she's gonna do without me. Raising a kid on her own, she'd never survive. She's strong but too weak the same.   
  
God what am I going to do?  
  
A/N: Ok- I DID say that other part was the end but what the hey? Review me please! 


	4. Pt IV

Pt. 4  
  
Back at Hogwarts. It's been a week since I died but it seems like much longer. It's extremely quiet- no one's really talking. People roam the hallways with sadness in their eyes and in class the pain moves to their lips.   
  
Dumbledore canceled all Quidditch for the rest of the year. You'd think people would be outraged but so far no one has questioned his decision. I personally think it's an awful idea. Why cancel Quidditch over a mean, heartless fool? I guess people saw something in me I didn't.   
  
everyone's just sitting and sipping their Butterbeers in the Slytherin common room. It's like watching something with the mute and slow motion button non. Even Crabbe and Goyle , who beat my stomach in at my funeral, are acting mindless.   
  
I'm going to the Gryffindor common room now to see if their situations are the same as Slytherins.  
  
"Something bothering you Hermoine?" Harry looked up from the Daily Prophet meeting her eye.   
  
"No," she flat out lied and it was obvious. She knew something and it was eating her alive. He looked as if she hadn't had sleep in days and her hair was messier than usual. She was the shit.   
  
Harry kept his eye on her as she tried to avoid his. With a deep sigh he went back to his print, concentrating on a article by Rita Skeeter.   
  
Hermoine groaned and walked away into her dorm room. I followed her as her knees buckled and she burst into tears. She reached, hands shaking, under her bed and pulled out an old shoe box. It was highly decorated, mostly muggle or muggle-loving celebrities. One thing on there though is out of place. It's writing, her handwriting. I'm not sure if I'm seeing it clearly. It can't be.   
  
"Blood is good, especially when it's flowing from your wrists."   
A/N: Review! please! he he! OH and I don't own shit unfourtanetly... 


	5. Pt V

Pt. 5  
  
Hermoine opened the box slowly and drew out a large shiny knife. It wasn't an ordinary one, this one had a clunky handle and blades that curved out into three. The part on the furthest left was an oddly shaped `S' and the one in the middle slanted a bit along with it. The last part, however, curved towards the middle and ended the opposite way of the others.   
  
Tears strolled down her face as she examined the dagger over and over again. It was a piece of art she obliviously had a fondness for, but never used it. It was too clean for her to had made a cut before. I noticed a piece of paper stripped on to the end of the handle- "Only for an emergency." It was sent to her, sent to her to ease her pain.   
  
My mind can't comprehend all this. Perfect Granger? Depressed? Playing with knives? Treating herself like the dirt I once thought she was? Believe me, I want to celebrate this moment. But I can't.   
  
I've changed since two weeks ago when I dumped acid all over her robes. Certain events pushed me to the edge of suicide and when my death wish became reality I regretted it. The look on my Pansy's face made everything I was feeling seem silly. I let her down and she's paying the price. She's alone.   
  
I'm thrust back into the Gryffindor Girls Dorm by the smell of blood. Granger's not in front of me anymore, all that's left is an empty box. I jerked my head behind me and there was nothing as well. A sudden chill came over me as I hesitantly focused my head to the side.   
  
There was Hermoine, looking down at what she once was.   
  
A/N: Reviews people! 


	6. Pt VI

Pt. 6  
  
One time in the Slytherin common room I asked Peeves why he and the other ghosts could see me, but not anyone living. He laughed then remarked it was because they were still grieving my death and then flicked my nose, hard. I guess that's probably why I can see Granger on her knees looking down at her lifeless body.   
  
The knife from the box did damage. She tried slitting her wrists, you could tell by the slashes among her arms. Then, becoming impatient, just went for the heart. Blood squirted down to her toes and the rest of her body before she fell. There was still spilling down her side but not much. The only thing that seemed normal was her eyes, filled with a hope for happiness.   
  
My breathing got heavier the more I looked at her, soft noises came from my lungs alerting her that I was there. She let out a short gasp as she turned her entire body to me.   
  
"M-M-M-Malfoy?" the name stumbled out of her mouth. She surveyed me with her blood shot eyes like I was a hallucination. "Is it really you?"   
  
I sighed with a nod. A big smile came across her face as she embraced me with a warm-hearted hug.   
  
"Back off Granger," I pushed her away harshly, immediately feeling bad for it. I mean, this is Granger, I'm supposed to hate her but I can't. Not anymore. "I'm sorry," I apologized and returned the hug. It was the strangest thing I had ever done and I've done some weird things.   
  
"No, I'm the one that should be sorry. We were never the best of friends," Hermoine let out once our close time was over. "Why'd you do it?" she referred, no doubt, to my suicide.   
  
"I should be asking you the same thing," I pointed to the gash in the middle of her chest.   
  
Nervously, Hermoine felt the area with her hand before glancing down. Tears hailed like a thunderstorm as she explained everything. The teasing, Harry, Ron's crush on her, her small crush on me, me dying, Pansy being pregnant with my child and self hatred because her life sucked.   
  
I sat there listening intently to her go on. Moisture filled my eyes but I quickly batted them away before she could notice. The air filled with silence as she turned to me.   
  
"Why'd you do it?"   
  
A./N: Reviews make me happy and post more people!!! :) 


	7. Pt VII

Pt. 7  
  
"Because my life was full of shit, then you get buried in it. So why not get buried in it before the dog decides to go again," I said, trying to dodge the subject. Hermoine glared at me, demanding seriousness.   
  
I bit my lip nervously, "You're in for a story."   
  
"I like stories," she playfully punched my shoulder.   
  
I sharply drew in my breath before beginning, "Two weeks ago I made some major X in Potions. Snape caught me and said if I did one more thing out of line I'd be doing detention. Well, of course I did 'get out of line' so I was sent to the Quidditch field for cleaning.  
  
"I headed over to the broom closet where I found Pansy and Flint getting, personal. God, you know, I love Pansy but she can do the stupidest things sometimes you know? I ran out and went into Flints dorm room. I destroyed everything he owned and after they left the closet I went and jinxed his broom."   
  
Hermoine held her arm tighter around me when I said I really did love Pansy. She whipped my tears away, the ones I didn't even notice rolling down my face, with the tip of her sleeve.   
  
"You don't have to say anymore," her eyes watered up a bit, "I understand."   
  
I couldn't help but grin because it was true. She did understand even though we were totally two different people, or at least we thought we were, we knew each other well. I wrapped my other arm around her a squeezed tightly. I felt everything slip away.   
  
We were interrupted by the sound of breaking glass. I turned to see Ginny Weasley, mouth wide open cursing our ears with the loudest scream I had ever heard in my life.   
  
A/N: Thanks bunches to everyone who reviewed! I love you all! Lol! Please review me! 


	8. Pt VIII

Pt. 8

Ginny burst into waterworks as she shuffled her feet over to Hermoine's dead body. She fell to her knees harshly, bending her back so she was perpendicular to the cadaver. Red hair covered her face as she cried violently to the floor, shaking uncontrollably. 

Granger and I watched as this continued. It had been ten minutes before Ginny stood up carefully, trying not to loose her balance and run out to find someone. I felt hot tears on my shoulder as Hermoine leaned on it. She's going through her repentance stage. 

Harry rushed into the room with Dumbledore following close behind. The first thing he did was check her pulse with his fingers then he sighed miserably. His eyes watered as he glanced over at Dumbledore with a face of hurt. He sat down crossed legged to his deceased friend and examined her wounds. Gliding his finger over the cuts on her arms his lip quivered, he led his hand over to the dagger that caused it all and pulled it out of her small body. 

"First Draco Malfoy and now this. Makes me wonder who's next," Dumbledore shook his head in grief of another dead student. "Hermoine was a kind soul who never, ever did anything to cause harm to others. She was one of the good ones, one I will always, always remember." 

Harry nodded thoughtfully to his speech but really it just went through one in and out the other. 

"I'm getting out of here," Hermoine got up and floated out the door before I could say otherwise and I was here stuck listening to the pains of the ones left behind. 

With all the thoughts going on it was hard to pick one out of them all. There was one thing although kept ringing through my head. Something Dumbledore had said. Who would be next? 


	9. Pt IX

Pt. 9

Hermoine's funeral came and went and yet another suicide disturbed the school. It was God awful. I didn't see it but Granger did, she so traumatized that she refuses to talk to anyone besides me. Now she knows how I felt, watching the end of someone's life and not being able to do anything about it. Yes- it's probably different for her because it was a teacher but still, the emotions are there. 

In the few moments I did get something out of her more than cries and sobs she told me what happened. Professor brewed up a potion, one she says is similar to lighter fluid (whatever that is…) and gulped it down. It took an hour before she dropped dead cold but for her it seemed like minutes. 

I'm supposed to be listening to Professor's side of the story but it's hard to follow. All I hear is blah, blah, blah; complain, complain, complain. Her life was easy compared to mine, the only thing that was really wrong was her schoolgirl crush on Albus Dumbledore… gross. 

"I'm sorry she had to see that," Professor got my attention with a hand motion in front of my face. "Poor girl." 

I nodded my head in reply, still processing the other information in my head. It was late and I was stuck in the Gryffindor common room- the last place I wanted to be. The fire was roaring thanks to an irresponsible Fred Weasley and soft music was playing by a jinxed harp in the background. 

"How is Pansy?" Professor asked me politely with her hand on my shoulder. 

I looked at her with a weak smile, "She's gonna be okay Professor McGongagall, she gonna be okay." 


	10. Pt X

Pt. 10

Professor McGongagall's hand gave me a small squeeze as Hermoine wailed into the room. She had tears running down her face like a waterfall. Professor let go of my shoulder and left the room before Hermoine had the chance to say anything. 

"Uh- bit*h," she sighed and took a seat down next to me. She smelled like a bathroom, meaning she must've been with Moaning Myrtle. "How are you?" 

"Grand Granger, just grand," I responded sarcastically. The truth was I was sh*t and why shouldn't I be? Pansy's now 3 months pregnant, everyone knows now about her and Flint's little fiasco and they all egg her to death. She's having a sh*t time as well. 

Hermoine leaned her head against my shoulder carefully, trying not to piss me off. She took my hand and kissed it softly. 

"I'm here for you Draco, even if you don't want me to be." 

A/N: yes- short but all the same- oh well. I LOVE REPLIES! 

A duck goes quack

A cow goes moo

Please give a damn

And fu*king review!


	11. Pt XI

Pt. 11

"No use in trying to get rid of you," I pulled my hand out of hers and brushed my hair repulsively. Slimy and gross, man, no one told me this is what became of you once you were a ghost. My breath reeks and my body is aching for rest it can't have. It's not possible to do what I did before. More than anything I want to talk to Pansy, hold her in my arms and tell I I forgive her. That everything was gonna be okay. 

Hermoine's body jumped a the sound of a woman's wail. She looked at me in the eye, full of fear. I pushed her towards the noise following close behind. The cries were coming from the Ravenclaw dorms. 

The whimpers were smooth yet hurtful. Knowing what was about to go down I sped up in front of Hermoine, the last thing she needed to see was another suicide happen in front of her face. 

I finally found the room as the sounds had stopped. Cho Chang lied in her bed, breathing lightly but not as well as she should. She looked like she might of taken something, pills and whatnot, but it's too early to tell. 

I turned my head and saw Hermoine gently enter the cold, dark lair. She looked at Cho silently, not shedding a tear and headed for the door. She stopped an inch in front of it and turned to me quickly. 

"What is wrong with this place?" 


	12. Pt XII

Pt. 12  
  
Cho's still in the hospital but they aren't sure she's gonna make it. Madam Pomfrey claims she downed the bottle of poisonous toad gullets that Professor Snape reported missing weeks ago. She's still very pale and limp, as if she had no blood in her body. Everything around her is decorated with candies and flowers. She was a popular girl and everyone seemed to miss her.  
  
Harry's a mess. He hasn't left her bedside, nonetheless showered since the Bloody Baron told Dumbledore what we had found. His eyes are bloodshot from the tears and the lack of sleep. He's lost one of his best friends, one of his favorite professors and is on the edge of loosing his soul mate. I can't help but feel sorry for him.  
  
I have this strange feeling that I can't seem to shake off. Like someone is making us kill ourselves. I mean, looking back on my situation and I can think of a million other things that I could've done to handle it. Suicide is on the bottom of my "make me better list "actually. It was that one time, that one thought and poof, I was gone.  
  
Professor McGongagall's the same. She can't recall why she took the potion in the first place. She's happy now really, and I wouldn't be surprised if she disappeared altogether soon.  
  
Hermoine on the other hand, she's a different story. I can't get full sentences out of her anymore. I asked her a while ago where she got the knife and all she did was shrug her shoulders and slowly drift away. I'm gonna see if I can find her now and get her to look through some books for me.  
  
I scares the sh*t out of me how right I could be. 


	13. Pt XIII

Pt. 13  
  
I explained my whole theory to Hermoine. She thinks it's brilliant and actually smiled at me for the first time. She's off in the library right now trying to see what she can find. I'm just still thankful that Madam Prince put a spell on all the books allowing ghost to touch them as if they were solid.  
  
Professor McGongagall's joined Hermoine on the search as well. I'm not exactly sure what we're looking for but I'm sure those two will find something.  
  
As for me, I'm in the hospital wing. Potter's still here but to Dumbledore's orders, has taken a shower. Cho's condition hasn't changed much but they are on the positive side she'll make it. I'm not so sure although. It seems as if she's gotten worse. Her body looks as if like I could fold it up in a thousand pieces.  
  
"Draco! I think we've found something!" I hear Hermoine screaming behind me. She has this biggest grin on her face, like she just found out she's not a Mudblood.  
  
I get up quickly and follow her to the library. Professor McGongagall has an even wider smirk then Granger has.  
  
"Come Draco, look!" 


	14. Pt XIV

Pt. 14  
  
"What is it?" I hurried over to Professor as she thrust the book into my face. It read:  
  
Mind Gas  
  
An easily brewed potion once ingredients gathered. Once the gas is made it can be put into the air, usually by vents and without knowledge a person is put under control of the brewer. It is illegal in all parts of the world and is rarely performed thanks to the near extinction of the Dodo bird, whose feathers are a key factor in the mind control.  
  
The last reported Mind Gas breakout was in 1902 in Minneapolis, Minnesota, United States of America. The gases were let off in De La Salle School of Magic causing 101 students dead from suicide of many sorts. Charlene Marvolo was sentenced to death from the offense but reportedly escaped to London, England before her death was supposed to carry out. She has yet to be found.  
  
"So someone made a gas and let it loose in the school?" I quickly put two and two together as I gradually put the book down in front of me.  
  
"I think so Mr. Malfoy, but the suicides haven't taken place as fast as the ones in De La Salle did, no. I think we're dealing with a newbie," Professor McGongagall's voice cracked as her jowls jiggled slightly.  
  
"Newbie?" Hermoine gazed at her confused. "What do you mean?"  
  
Professor took in a deep breath before she could bring herself to say it, "I think the one behind this all is a student." 


	15. Pt XV

Pt. 15  
  
"A-a student?" Hermoine's mouth dropped miles down. "The only one I can think of that would want to do that is Malfoy and well, obviously he can't. Look at him."  
  
I didn't take what she said personally. I'm the only one I could think of as well. Let's face it really; I'm evil, cruel, rude, mean, a bully and a down right bastard. It wasn't my choice to be that way, it was my fathers. He said if I didn't live up to the Malfoy name I'd be living on the streets getting my food from the garbage, which is exactly what happened to my brother no one knows I have.  
  
John was probably only five at the time when it happened. He was caught with a Madonna CD in one hand and a Michael Jackson in the other. Dressed head to toe in a pink prom dress that once belonged to our neighbors, my father kicked him out of the house never to be heard of again. I was three and learned my lesson then. Never disobey my father.  
  
When people ask what happened to poor little Johnny, my father hexes them with a memory charm, whipping away the fact he even existed. Even my mother has forgotten about her first born. Being smart I haven't bothered to ask about him, saving me the time spent with him locked deep in my heart.  
  
"Professor! Granger! Malfoy!" a loud shriek came out of the Gryffindor tower and the one it belonged to was soon in sight. Nearly Headless Nick was rushing towards us whiter than he usually was. "There's been another suicide, two!"  
  
Professor quickly rushed up into the tower with Hermoine and I dragging behind. We stopped at the boys' room and took a moment to gather ourselves before drifting in.  
  
It was the Weasley twins. They were trying to poke their bodies only to discover their fingers went through it. Big ass grins covered their faces as they put their fingers through their eyes.  
  
I see two guns lying on the floor next to the bodies. They shot each other without a doubt. There's gun entry wounds in each of their chests and a puddle of blood around each of them.  
  
"What happened here?" Professor quipped, but before the twins could answer they were interrupted by a small whimper.  
  
Cho Chang stood behind us, but not as a witch, as a ghost. 


	16. Pt XVI

Pt. 16  
  
"There's more than those two Professor McGonagall," Cho whispered so softly it was almost impossible to pick up on what she said. Her eyes were wide and cold as she went on with more. "A few first years, more seconds than first, even more thirds than seconds." she went on and on before naming a few.  
  
"What about Pansy?" my heart sank deep with fear. If this happened to her I wouldn't know what to do. My baby would be dead, a ghost forever.  
  
"She's not dead. yet," Cho mumbled as she chewed on her thumb. She looked nervous, like she knew something and she wanted to say it. Something's stopping her though, something powerful.  
  
"Do you know who's behind all this?" Hermoine asked calmly, strolling gradually towards her. She stroked her hair lovingly, as if she was trying to coax it out of her.  
  
Silent tears sprang from within Cho. Her bottom lip quivered violently as she leaned into Hermoine's body, embracing her with a sad hug. Her hair stuck to her fade, which was turning a darker shade of white.  
  
"I can't say," the words quietly came from her lips as she pushed away freely from Granger. She put her head down in shame and cupped her hands together with force. Guilt was written all over her face, but she's too weak to be the head of it. Someone else was in charge.  
  
"Why is that Ms. Chang?" Professor McGonagall gave her a sharp tongue, ignoring the emotions inside her. I presume she thinks someone has to take over.  
  
"I promised," she pursed her lips together like a child. Her eyes were taken off of us and to the surroundings. She was lost in her head. She wasn't the normal Cho Chang from before. Someone, somehow changed her. changed her to something different and fragile, more than before.  
  
Then out of nowhere, my mind spoke for me, "Ok." 


	17. Pt XVII

Pt. 17  
  
"Ok? No, it's not ok, you need to tell us now!" Hermoine switched glances from Cho to me and repeated this constantly. Her fists were clenched, as was her jaw. When her chocolate brown eyes stared into yours it felt like a shot of pain was being injected into your body. She meant business.  
  
"I can't," Cho's legs folded beneath her and she sat playfully on the floor. "If I tell you, I'll be in trouble."  
  
"By whom?" Hermoine took a seat by her. She treated her like she was four; brushing her hair, holding her hand and such. It was sad to see.  
  
"If I say, Weewee will be angry," Cho spoke with her tongue half-sticking out. She looked at me with round eyes and smiled. Still keeping contact, she rummaged through her pocket and pulled out a black flower. She brought the flower up to her nose and smelled it. The flower looks oddly familiar but I don't remember where from.  
  
"Cho, this is important, who is Weewee?" Hermoine lightly touched her hand, the one holding the flower and took it down to her lap.  
  
"Oh, I can call her Weewee, she said it was ok," Cho cupped the flower with her other hand as she relaxed her shoulders. "She says a lot of things."  
  
Hermoine looked over to me helplessly. She wanted me to step in. Her eyes always seem to speak for her.  
  
I cautiously floated next to Cho, took her cold hands in mine, and developed eye contact. I felt as if I was looking inside her head. There wasn't much, a lot of pain and a few happy moments. It was a dark world she lived in, not much room for sunshine. Similar to mine.  
  
"Cho, can you tell me who Weewee is?" I massaged her hands, trying to make her feel a sense of warmth and trust. That was the only way to get something out of someone, l learned this when I had a crush on Pansy and she wouldn't tell me something. I also learned this from my father, who made me the snitch many times in his operations.  
  
"Ok Malfoy," she put our hands up to her cheek, "I'll tell you." 


	18. Pt XVIII

Pt. 18  
  
"Start from the beginning," I slowly brought our hands back down so she wouldn't have any distractions.  
  
"Ok," she paused and took in a deep breath. "Weewee came to me with an idea she read in a book. Mind Gas, it's something that can control others without them knowing it. I asked her why she wanted to use it but she wouldn't tell me, just asked me to help her. It was only supposed to be Granger but then you died. She saw what power she had and after she axed Hermoine she decided to do more.  
  
"Before she could, I told her to stop," she was in tears now, "that she was hurting innocent people. That was when she forced some red colored pills down my throat. I guess it wasn't enough to kill me however because I found myself in a coma. A coma is a weird thing, you're looking at your body but no one- absolutely no one can see you. Not even other coma patients.  
  
"An hour or so ago she came to me. She looked side to side to make sure no one was there before-" she cut off with a burst of sorrow coming from her eyes. I realize that she's not a child, she's just hurt. All of her previous actions make sense. She's seen true evil and she clashed with it like water and oil.  
  
"It's ok," I hugged her. I can't believe what I'm becoming. I'm. soft? Comforting. It's strange, these past weeks I've turned into people's best friend and shrink. It's been petrifying really, but with Cho I'm not scared. I'm brave.  
  
"She." her voice trailed off on that word for a minute or so before she got back on track. "She put a-a pillow. over my head. I couldn't breathe. and now I'm here."  
  
"Cho, I have to know," I moved my head so it was aligned with hers. "Who is Weewee?"  
  
"Ginny," she remarked sheepishly, "Ginny Wee-Weasley." 


	19. Pt XIX

Pt. 19  
  
Just as the last word left her mouth, Professor McGonagall and Hermoine charged out of the room. I'm still trying to comprehend what Cho just said but I decide to go along with them. They're heading towards the Gryffindor common room, but she's not there.  
  
"Check the lavatory," Hermoine grabbed my arm and whispered this in my ear. Her voice was shaky and uncertain, but I'm doing as she says anyway.  
  
The bathroom is cold and dark, just like every other room in the school. The stalls are a gross blue and the facets look a million years old. There were brown liquid stains on the ceiling and water on the floor. It was crappy really.  
  
There's sobs coming from the middle stall. No doubt someone about to lose it.  
  
I rapped my knuckles lightly on the door. Slowly, the girl opened up and revealed herself. It was Ginny, but not a vicious Ginny, a sad, depressed Ginny.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" she asked me politely. The sound of her saying my name freaked me out a bit. I had to take a closer look at her. She's a ghost.  
  
"What happened?" my eyes surveyed her head to toe. There was a clear view of her body behind of her, blood spurting from the wrists.  
  
"I'm not sure," she looked back at herself and back at me. "I was just doing my business when I heard a voice. The next thing I know I'm dead."  
  
It hits me hard. Ginny's not the one behind it all. She was controlled by the Mind Gas way before any of us were. Someone told her to do the things she did just like her first year when Lord Voldemort told her to open the Chamber of Secrets. She's innocent.  
  
A/N: Reviews mucha por favor! 


	20. Pt XX

Pt. 20  
  
"She didn't do it," I told the group in front of me, hiding Ginny over a blanket. "She was controlled."  
  
"Well how do you know this?" Professor McGonagall stared sharp-eyed at me.  
  
"Someone used the Mind Gas on her as well, she's dead," I lifted the blanket to reveal her to everyone but she wasn't there. God am I stupid, I fell for it. She is behind it all and now she's gone.  
  
"Everyone, search the building for Ginny Weasley, she must be found," Hermoine ordered the dead students around her and they listened to her command. "How could you have fallen for her charade?" she gave me a stern look.  
  
"She tricked me, I don't know how," I yelled in anger at her. She was accusing me of something that I couldn't control; the fact that she was being dishonest hadn't even entered my mind.  
  
"Well let's hope that we can find her before anyone else gets hurt," she remarked as she walked closer to me. "Whatever happens Malfoy, I just want you to know," she paused. Her lip twitched as she slowly leaned in and our mouths touched lightly, slowly progressing to something harder. She stopped and moved her self an inch away. "I want you to know I'll always love you." 


	21. Pt XXI

Pt. 21  
  
Hermoine tried to move away but I held onto her, pleading her with my eyes not to leave me. Really, I'm still trying to catch up with myself. I love Pansy, or so I think, so why do I want Granger? I keep reminding myself she's a stupid mudblood then it dawns on me that my father can't control me anymore. I'm dead, that idiot bastards not. It still seems like he is in charge of my life, telling me what to do to keep the Malfoy name straight.  
  
"Draco," she sighed and bit her lip. "I want more, really I do, but we need to find Ginny. She's out there doing who-knows-what and I don't want anyone else to get hurt."  
  
"Let the others find her," I couldn't believe what was coming out my mouth. God I want her so badly. no, no I don't. But I do.  
  
"Ok," she whispered as she leaned into me. Her lips touched mine and sparked off millions of fireworks within me. Her hands came on my waist as she pushed off my cloak and pulled my shirt over my head.  
  
Thank God we're each solid to our touches. If not it'd be pretty damn boring.  
  
Our bodies are rubbing rhythmically against each other as I carefully unhook her bra, exposing her soft breasts. What's happening now is too hard to explain, or too good. We're together as one, one person, one soul, and one mind. This is a feeling I will always remember. 


	22. Pt XXII

Pt. 22  
  
"We can never tell anyone about this," Hermoine hurried out her mouth as she quickly got dressed, trying to make it seem like nothing happened.  
  
"Ditto," I sneered back at her. I don't want people to know about this. For all I know Crabbe and Goyle could be dead now and if they knew they'd never let me hear the end of it. It would follow me forever.  
  
She took out the small lipstick tube from her pocket and reapplied it to her delicate lips. Just looking at her made me want to do it all over again. Her small fragile body up against my muscled one and out tongues playing Quidditch in their own little way. The thought makes me stiffen up a bit but not enough for people to notice.  
  
"Do you think they found her?" Hermoine tried to come up with a conversation, breaking the air from silence.  
  
"Who cares," I dug my toe into the ground, lying through my teeth. I do care, I just don't know how much. Thinking about the whole thing makes me sick, I mean, who could want to kill people that badly? What happened to Ginny that she felt the urge to slaughter the entire school?  
  
Hermoine glanced over at me once she was finished fixing herself up, "I do. I care about you."  
  
I bared my teeth and gave her a peck on the cheek, only for her to pull me in for more.  
  
"I love you." 


	23. Pt XXIII

Pt. 23  
  
"Jeez you guys are lame," Ginny's familiar voice came from behind us. She looked different than earlier, she wasn't dead that was sure. She must've used a spell on me before. She had dark, black eyeliner circling her round eyes and delicately placed the same color lipstick on her small lips. In one hand she has knife and in the other she has Pansy.  
  
"Aw, Pansy, did you see that?" Ginny scrunched her neck harder to her body and held the knife closer to her face. "It's amazing what some spells can do Malfoy. Gosh, I can make you visible! Oh, and I can make myself look dead!" she cackled sarcastically. "But it's all in good fun right?"  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Hermoine's voice grew thinner towards the end of her sentence. Tears welded up in her eyes as she tried to hold them back.  
  
"Because I can," a devilish smile sprawled across her face. "You see little Hermoine, the plan in the first place was to kill you, but then Malfoy got in the way. Somehow he was the one that ended up dead instead of you, wench, but I wasn't gonna let that stop me. No, I was going to do what I had planned on.  
  
"Killing you was simple, and right after you gave this whole depressed talk to Harry, I knew it was the right time. I put that sword in your box earlier that day and knowing Malfoy would probably be there, because he loves you ever so much, I put the note on it making it seem as if you've had it for a while.  
  
"I was right, Malfoy was there and he thought exactly what I wanted him to. He fell for it," Ginny stopped her speech and readjusted the position of the kicking and screaming Pansy.  
  
"How did you know I'd be there?" I inched closer to her, hoping she wouldn't notice.  
  
"You're so predictable Malfoy," she spat. "I knew you'd follow Hermoine wherever she went. Why? Because you had a thing for her it was obvious. You loved her more than Pansy and me! Why don't you love Pansy, Draco? Most of all, why don't you love me?"  
  
A/N: I'm nearing towards the end now. review me cause I'm awesome! ( 


	24. Pt XXIV

Pt. 24  
  
"Love you?" I spat as I gained yet another inch on her. "Why would I ever love someone like you? You're a Weasley; to me you are dirt. Pansy, on the other hand, is a goddess. But she ruined it all when she decided to sleep with Flint!"  
  
"I'm so sorry Draco," Pansy screeched gently through the painful sobs. Her blond hair dangled over her cheeks, some strings attached to the moisture of her cheeks. I could see a tiny lump in her stomach, the one that held my child.  
  
"Shut up bitch, did I tell you to talk?" Ginny stiffened her grip around her neck and moved the knife directly between her eyes. Her face flared almost as red as her face when Pansy gave a quick jilt and was released from her hold.  
  
"Hermoine, Pansy, run!" I pushed Hermoine towards the door. As she sprinted out behind Pansy I saw the both of them mouth "I love you" and then they were gone.  
  
Now it's just me and Ginny, one on one. I was at least a yard away from her and she seemed to not even care or notice for that matter. Then she quickly threw the knife towards me, just nicking my arm. I felt a sharp pain go through my body as I saw a dark blood ooze out of me.  
  
Ginny's eyes grew wide as I saw myself grow color. My robes became a very dark green and my body had resumed its fleshy tone. I looked up to see my once vibrant blond hair back to its original state. This really kicks ass.  
  
"No," Ginny shook her head and backed into a cold stone wall. "The spell, it wasn't supposed to do this, just to make you visible, not solid."  
  
I grinned knowing what I had to do and how it had to be done. Weasley had to die. 


	25. Pt XXV

Pt. 25

"You're a fool Malfoy, being all alone with the one person who killed you, and is about to kill you again," Ginny's nostrils flared with each word, each breath. Tension was thick now, now that we knew each others weaknesses. For me it was being whole but for her, it was love. 

"No," a soft voice came from under the bed behind us. I noticed that we were still in the Ravenclaw girls dormitory looking at the banners the man was covered with. I saw a flash of a lightning bolt and dark glasses before the paper was completely off him. It was Harry. "He's not alone." 

Ginny's mouth flew open in surprise and she immediately put on an innocent face and started to cry, "Malfoy's trying to sleep with me Harry! I told him no but he won't take it as an answer, he keeps pushing!" Her bottom lip quivered marvelously, she's obviously had practice. "You believe me don't you?" 

"You killed my best friend, your brothers… who's next, your OTHER brother? Ron?" Harry welded up tears in his eyes but held them back like a dam. He's green eyes magnified from the moisture building up in the room. 

"No one's next, I don't know what you're talking about," Ginny still played along even though she knew the game was up. Harry wasn't a fool, he could see right through her. Why she didn't see that baffled me. Why doesn't she just give up?

"Don't play games with me Virginia Weasley, who the fuck is next?" Harry screamed so loudly it echoed on for minutes. His fist were clenched white and his jaw was grinding furiously. 

"No one is next! Don't you see! I'm finished, done…" she burst into sobs onto the floor. Her back was perpendicular to the floor, an uncomfortable position for anyone to be in. Even a mass murderer. 

A/N: ooo, Harry's here! Weee! Hyperness! Ok, so review me or else! Reviews are me favoritest thing in the world! Wee! Ok- sorry! I'll update soon…


	26. Pt XXVI

Pt. 26

"How do I know I can trust you?" Harry folded his arms and stared at her with a sharp eye. His hair was all over, making him look like a wild man but he seemed particularly calm. 

She didn't say anything, instead she got up and ran towards us with a scream. Her teeth came flying at us like a vampires and she acted like one when she bit into my neck. She was a crazy ass bitch she was and it was starting to freak me out. 

I pushed her off me, which wasn't easy to do and looked over at Harry for help. He smiled as he showed me a glimpse of his shiny silver sword that was held conveniently inside his robe. I couldn't help but smile back. 

"Draco! Harry! Don't you two love me anymore? I don't see why you want to hurt me!" Ginny must've gone back to the innocent stage because she sat down on the floor, looking at us with big puppy eyes. 

"I've never loved you Weasley, get off your high horse," I gave her the most disgusted look I could muster. 

Her eyes bore into me like stone. She looked so young glancing up at me that my heart melted. How could any Weasley, especially Ginny, be able to do this? To kill all these people? It was a concept I'm still trying to grasp. 

"Why do you want to hurt us Ginny?" Harry got down on his knees and stroked her hair softly. 

Ginny's lips opened a bit but then childishly closed, "I'm not telling." 

"Why?" 

"Because you told me to, Harry." 

A/N: ok- the story is finished- the rest is up to your imagination! Lol! Thanks to everyone that reviewed you guys are awesome and I hope you read my next fic which if I'm correct with myself here, the second chap is almost done! Yay! Go read it! Love to all! 


End file.
